Usuario Blog:Karena-z56/El virus sombrerosune atack!! D8
Derechos de autor nombre de sombrerosune : Lokis / Zeito (ves ya te puse credito XD) enfermedad : me (h) cura: NO HAY CURA! bien si hay pero el doctor (?) Kaito / German que el muy maldito creo la cura y no podré matar a màs gente desarrolló una cura que si me permiten destrozaré a palos y la lanzaré al àcido ewe los creditos a kaito ewe Informacion de WikiPEpedia El virus sombrerosune (o màs conocido como el síndrome de la aquamarina chillona o Virus S (de Sombrerosune) es un virus que actualmente està en la comunidad de vecinos PE (?) y parece ser que es un plagio de los PAAchús caso similar al de los PAAchús que hubo el año pasado (?). Este síndrome lo tienen 1 / 10 fans de Hatsune Miku o de alguna de sus copias fails como Hachune Miku, o tienen adicción al puerro. Por cuestiones científicas el increible heladero & científico Mr.Kaito Shion ha desarrollado una cura... Pero tiene "efectos secundarios" : 1. Volverte màs loco de lo normal 2. Sentir rencor hacia Kaito por el dolor 3. Estar semanas sin salir de casa por el dolor 4. Sentir pinchazitos durante tres horas Esta medicina es re-dolorosa ademàs de que te irà jodiendo semanas y màs semanas a base de dolor, los mosquitos sin vida propia y solo saben volar en circulos te chupara mas sangre de lo normal. El 10% de la comunidad de PE tiene este sindrome y son torturados sin piedad y ademàs de ser perseguidos por locos fugados de 10 manicomios que los persiguen con lanzallamas para quemarlos. Y como me protejo de esto 1. Se anti-Hatsune Miku 2. Odia a Hatsune-Miku 3. No seas su pareja en tus sueños, o ya tendràs el virus 4. No te relaciones con ella, porque si te acuestas con ella al dia siguiente te habràs dado cuenta de que lo habías hecho con Hachune 5. Tener un lanzallamas encima para así rociar a todos, grita Sombrerosune y, los que se volteen a mirarte, quemalos sin compasión, aquellos tienen el síndrome de la aquamarina chillona. 6. Aprende clases de kàrate, cuando se te acerque uno pegale una buena hostia en la cara, así lo dejaràs inconsciente y podràs matarlo pero... Lo habràs tocado y los anti-hatsune miku gritaràn "sombrerosunee!" tu miraràs y te quemaràn vivo como esa pobre ds que incineraron viva en YouTube. 7. Cuando te ofrezcan negi para comer, incineralo ràpido con el lanzallamas 8. Si se te acaba el gas de la bombona del lanzallamas, estas muerto chic@ Síndromas · Adicción a los negis · Adicción a Hachune (eh no estoy infectada) · Adicción a Hatsune Miku · Adicción a copiar el sombrero de Gumi owo · Adicción a decir hatsune o sombrerosune todo el rato · Adicción a los helados de la gitana de la esquina compinchada con Hatsune · Adicción a las parejas de Miku que fueron infectadas por el virus sombrerosune · Adicción a llamarme MIKU porque les recuerdo a ella (SOMBRERO SUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *va a por un lanzallamas*) · Te intentaron (o te intenté) incinerar con un lanzallamas alguna vez (eso pasó en la epoca del virus Paachu y Kimonowa e,e) ·He intentado matarte a base de lanzamientos de helados a la boca y helados-bomba ·He intentado torturarte igual que Rena (... Mika eres la siguiente... SOMBREROSUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *carga el lanzallamas*) ·He intentado ahogarte mas de 1 vez como a Kaito ·Tienes mas cosas adiccionales relacionadas con Hatsune Miku y los puerros puerristas (?) Convercaciones con afectados? xD Rena Haine ιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *muereeeeeeee D8 Kaito Shion dice: *-se le rompe la bufanda y cae- нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *eso pasa por hacerte compañera de una dark vocaloid¡¡ debes pagar el precio tambien por tener un magnet con sombrerosune D8 *MUERAANNN D8 (?????????) Haine Rena dice: *LOL! sombrerosune?! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *sii D8 *hat-sune Haine Rena dice: *LOL! *no me había enterado XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *xD *αιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *hasta me puse el grito de alarma en el subnick! oh no! estoy como una cabra el sombrero plano latigoso me esta conquistando el cerebro AAAAAAAAAAAAAA D8 *lanza por la ventana a kaito* Kaito Shion dice: *xDDDDD *No se volar! D8 *un helado :31 *-se cae- *sombrerosune dominó los helados! *corran para salvar sus vidas de sombrerosune! D8 *salten por las ventanaas para salvar sus vidas de las malvadas coletas del sombrero! D8 (????????????) *bueno perdereis la vida pero que importa D8 *sigue leyendo este desmadre! D8 *os helados se volvieron aliados de sombrerosune! oh no! *entonces... tenemos que deshacernos de ellos D8 (??????????) Kaito Shion dice: *xD нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: **coje la nevera, la abre y saca los millones de helados y los lanza tambien por la ventana* FUERA ABAJOOOOO¡¡ (???????) Kaito Shion dice: *-se come los helados que caen- нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *o3o Kaito Shion dice: *SIGUE TIRANDOLOS D8 ! *(??) нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *ESTAS INFECTADO DE SOMBREROSUNE'S! D8 **lanza uno como un misil* D8 Haine Rena dice: *Estoy LOL! *XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *sombrerosune invadira nuestras mentes y dominara el mnundo formando un mundo lleno de negis gigantes que nos obliguen a tragar negis y mas neguis y tener un sombrero que nos enloquecerà 10 veces mas de lo que ya estamos D8! *y acabaremos como esto: D8 Haine Rena dice: *LOL! *curiosamente: soy adicta a las negis Dx!!! нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *oh no! Haine Rena dice: *especialmente a las negis con atún *¬* нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *una sombrerosune D8! *Kaito Shion dice: *-se lo traga- D8 *xDDDDDDDDDD нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: **lanza uno a la velocidad de la luz que se estrella contra el suelo y explota un trozo de tierra alado de la cabeza de kaito* *ESTAN VIVOS D8 (??) Kaito Shion dice: *@_@ нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *ademas... *comiste aliados de sombrerosune¡¡ *estas infectado de sombrerosune!! *debes morir¡¡ (???????????) *preparate para la muerte a manos de haine lina en uno de sus momentos de locura al 50%! D8 Haine Rena dice: *entonces... hatsune invade el mundo Dx! NOOOOOOOOOOO! >o< нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *muereee D8 *aito Shion dice: *No lo estoy, ESOS ERAN DE LA GITANA DE LA TIENDA EN LA ESQUINA D8 (?????????) нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *pero descubri que la gitana estaba compinchada con sombrerosune! D8 (?) Kaito Shion dice: *ojo1 **coje a rena por el cuello* debes morir¡¡ D8 no puedo vivir con compinchados de la enemiga sol de sombrero! D8 **locrua 51%* *(????) Haine Rena dice: *Dx! *WHY?! Q_Q нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *eres una compinchada de la soleada sombreada! D8 (?) Haine Rena dice: *NOOOO! Dx нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *claro que si D8 (???????) *zatsune es yuri con sombrerosune *ren lee revistas yuri *zatsune mordio a ren *ren te mordio a ti y tu a el *tienes virus Sombrero! O: *(?????????) Haine Rena dice: *o___e нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *pero... *hay una forma 8D! *de quitar este virus S! (??) Haine Rena dice: *Cual?! TwT нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *esperame :3... **vuelve con un lanzallamas* Haine Rena dice: *o_______o нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *entonces... te voy a quemar para asegurarme de que not eines nada! >D **52* *a Haine Rena dice: *DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDx!!!!!! *LOCA SUELTA! CORRAN! D8 *corre* (??????????????????) нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *tu me ingresastes en un manicomio hace un año D8 (???????) *la persigue* *pero los maté a todos D8! (??????????????????) *es tut urnooooooooooooooooo 8D **voz macabra (?)* Haine Rena dice: *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dx **salta a la dimensión de BRS (??????????????????????????????????????????)* нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *me ha abandonado D: **curva emo* Haine Rena dice: **vuelve con el cañón de BRS* acercate y dispar con esta cosa ¬¬! **disparo нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *sabes como disparar? o,o Haine Rena dice: *No, demo... lo intentaré 8D *dispara a un pájaro (?)* нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *asesinaa o,o (????????) Haine Rena dice: **el pájaro cae al suelo* ewo нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *anda *ya tenemos cena 8D *y... *enserio... *dispararias a tu hermanita...? *cara kawaii de hatsune miku en world is mine cuando le van a pegar* Haine Rena dice: *mm... qw *-.-' **le acaricia en la cabeza* ¬¬" feliz? нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: **coje su mano* Haine Rena dice: *.___. нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *caiste! >3< *la apunta* Haine Rena dice: *Dx! **le hace una llave de lucha libre que aprendió en la escuela cuando los tíos idiotas le querían pegar ¬¬, pero sin hacerle daño porque es su hermanita :3* *Lo siento >.< fue un impulso Dx! нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *impulso D: *me quieres lastimar T.T (???????????????????) Haine Rena dice: *no Dx! нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *entonces... Haine Rena dice: *es que mi cuerpo reaccionó así T3T нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: **cara de mion en higurashi cuando va a hacer algo malvado* *dejame exterminarte 8D Haine Rena dice: *D8 NOOOOOOOOOO! Ahi se quedan! e.e Kaito Shion Kaito Shion dice: *hola miku-chan нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *hola ewe *... no me llames miku! D8 Kaito Shion dice: *ok ewe *Es que me acostumbre T-t нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *zatsune! no me compares con la enemiga plana sombrerosune! D8 (?) Kaito Shion dice: *xDDDD *entonces te digo Zatsune ewe *? нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *no entiendes?! miku es un sombrero D8! *zatsu e_e *miku es un sombrero hecho de cebolla con dos coletas enormes que son latigos D8 *y es una copia del sombrero de gumi! D8 (???????????) Kaito Shion dice: *xD *xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *y encima es chillona no puede ser D8 *salvense del sombrero angelicalmente diabolico! D8 (???????????) Kaito Shion dice: *xDDDDDDDDDDD нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *salva... huye de tu vida o seras perseguido por la monstruo sombrerista sombrerosune D8 *lo cuelga de la bufanda en la lampara* *(???????) Kaito Shion dice: *XDD *BAJAME BAJAME! D8 нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *muereeeeeeee D8 Kaito Shion dice: *-se le rompe la bufanda y cae- нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *eso pasa por hacerte compañera de una dark vocaloid¡¡ debes pagar el precio tambien por tener un magnet con sombrerosune D8 Kaito Shion dice: *xD нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *hasta me puse el grito de alarma en el subnick! oh no! estoy como una cabra el sombrero plano latigoso me esta conquistando el cerebro AAAAAAAAAAAAAA D8 *lanza por la ventana a kaito* Kaito Shion dice: *xDDDDD *No se volar! D8 *un helado :31 *-se cae- нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *de soda?! *los helados se volvieron aliados de sombrerosune! oh no! *entonces... tenemos que deshacernos de ellos D8 (??????????) Kaito Shion dice: *xD нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: **coje la nevera, la abre y saca los millones de helados y los lanza tambien por la ventana* FUERA ABAJOOOOO¡¡ (???????) Kaito Shion dice: *-se come los helados que caen- нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *o3o Kaito Shion dice: *SIGUE TIRANDOLOS D8 ! *(??) нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *ESTAS INFECTADO DE SOMBREROSUNE'S! D8 **lanza uno como un misil* D8 Kaito Shion dice: *-se lo traga- D8 *xDDDDDDDDDD нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: **lanza uno a la velocidad de la luz que se estrella contra el suelo y explota un trozo de tierra alado de la cabeza de kaito* *ESTAN VIVOS D8 (??) Kaito Shion dice: *@_@ нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *ademas... *comiste aliados de sombrerosune¡¡ *estas infectado de sombrerosune!! Kaito Shion dice: *No lo estoy, ESOS ERAN DE LA GITANA DE LA TIENDA EN LA ESQUINA D8 (?????????) нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *pero descubri que la gitana estaba compinchada con sombrerosune! D8 (?) Kaito Shion dice: * *susto medio-infarto* нαιηє ℓιηα Silence is a friend who never betrays ~ dice: *te ha entrado un shock *susto medio-infarto* Afectados · Rena (causa: Zatsune (eh eh yo no ¬¬) tiene yuri con Hat-sune y Zatsune mordió a Ren y conque este ahora tiene los germenes virus Sombrero se los pasó a Rena ya que estàn conectados *OE3 del msn*) Aunque esta loquita quizà es curada si logro agarrarla cosa que creo imposibley le inyecto la dolorosa inyeccion o,o · Ari (causa: miren un comment de ella de aqui abajo e,e!) · · No Afectados · Yo (causa: Soy anti-Sombrerosune, tengo mascarillas (anti cuarto-maurs & virus paachu 8D) y un lanzallamas con que casi extermino a todos los paachu incluida marina 8D) · Kaito (causa: Logró superar al suicidio y la muerte y logró pasar el dolor de la pu*a inyeccion de mierda anti-virus s ademàs de que este tio serà el nuevo cientifico en el caso no-more-hatsune (?????) ) · Rei (causa: Dice que odia a Hatsune y demàs *anota en agenda: "odio a hatsune y hachune y todas las demas ewe" y una linea mas abajo: " > Kagene Rei, 01 de marzo del 2011 a las 19:47 PM, Antes de tener el sindrome del sombrerosune"* · PikaNeko (causa: dice que la odia y odia las verduras ewe) · Black (causa: emm miren comentario aqui abajo <) Así que si tienen algun sindrome de estos, solo llamen al 666-666-666 y les aparecere en su cuarto y los quemare por completo! :3 Categoría:Entradas